1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective edge guard, and in particular to an edge guard having a stiff edge attachment with a tapered upper surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Edge guards are commonly used as protective devices for covering the comers of a sharp edge such as of a fireplace hearth, a table, or a counter. These guards are utilized to protect people, especially children, from injuries caused by coming into contact with the sharp edge. A conventional guard consists of a puffy, deformable cushion piece for absorbing impact. This guard is usually fabricated from foam or rubber. Such guards are usually attached to the sharp edge using an easily removable device, such as double-sided tape. However, since the guard is both puffy and deformable, children are easily able to insert their fingers under the edge of the guard and thereby pry the guard off of the sharp edge. The ease by which such guards can be removed by a curious child renders them ineffective as a protective device.
One solution to this problem is to attach the guard in a more permanent manner, such as with nails or screws. However, in many situations the need for such guard is only temporary until the child reaches a certain age. Also, installation and removal of such a guard is more difficult than that of the conventional guard and requires tools. Further, the object the guard is attached to is often decorative and would be ruined upon removal of the guard by the presence of nail or screw holes. As such, this solution is not suited for temporary uses.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved edge guard in comparison to the prior art.